1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lamps, and more particularly to lamps with functions of arbitrarily adjusting illumination directions or angles according to practical illumination requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lamps are provided with only fixed or unidirectional illumination. Namely, an illumination direction or angle of the conventional lamps cannot be changed.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a conventional lamp 1 comprises a transparent tube 10, a base plate 20, a plurality of light sources 30, and a reflector 40.
The base plate 20 is disposed in the transparent tube 10.
The light sources 30 are disposed on the base plate 20.
The reflector 40 is connected to the transparent tube 10 and is disposed above the light sources 30.
Light from the light sources 30 is reflected by the reflector 40 disposed above the light sources 30 and is transmitted to the exterior of the lamp 1 through two opposite sides of the transparent tube 10. Nevertheless, as the reflector 40 is fixed, an illumination direction or angle provided by the lamp 1 is also fixed and thus cannot be adjusted.
Hence, there is a need for lamps with functions of arbitrarily adjusting illumination directions or angles as required.